


come away (lost in waters deep)

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alice bites the inside of her cheek. Rain won’t look at her.





	come away (lost in waters deep)

**Author's Note:**

> @weytani said: For the drabble thing: a pairing of ur choice & 24 “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” (from [this prompt list.](http://diosia.tumblr.com/post/159952282876/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you))
> 
> title taken from [come away with me by fuvk](https://fuvk.bandcamp.com/track/come-away-with-me)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Alice bites the inside of her cheek. Rain won’t look at her.

Alice opens her mouth to speak: “We can—”

But Rain shakes her head once, firmly. “No. This is it.”

There’s something breaking inside of her. Alice knows it’s not her heart, because it’s been removed and implanted so many times since hell made its home on earth, but there’s jagged glass inside her chest, cutting deep into her chest, trying to dig its way out.

And the gun is so, so heavy in her hand.

“Please,” Alice says, even though she knows there’s nothing else to do. The train’s speeding up the track, and they both know that there’s nothing they can do at this point. She opens her mouth—and then nothing comes out, no voice, no whisper, not a single syllable.

Rain’s head falls forward, eyes fluttering shut.

 _Not again_ , Alice thinks frantically, _I can’t lose you again_ —

The second Rain lunges, Alice sits bolt upright on her cot, shaking, soaked in a cold sweat. Her heart is pounding in her ears—her heart, so many times removed and yet still so tender—and she scrubs a hand across her face, feeling that same old grief welling up inside her again.

“Hey.”

Alice looks up. It’s Rain—well, not _Rain_. It’s a clone of Rain. One of them. But, after so many nights of waking up to see this version of Rain, Alice wonders if it even matters.

Alice won’t look at her.

They’ve been stuck in this hellhole for two days now. Rain dragged herself out of the water, covered in welts, sores, and bites, already healing, and went all the way back to the states to hunt down Alice. But when she found her target, they ended up trapped at the top of a building, whose stairway had collapsed, and was the only thing separating them from the hungry dead.

It isn’t an alliance, but, Alice thinks, _it could be worse_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
